


Reality?

by SapphieChan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e08 Day Trip, Gen, Hallucinations, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murphy centric, Pairing if you Squint, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphieChan/pseuds/SapphieChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post: http://androgynosaurus.tumblr.com/post/128144193669/oh-my-god-its-just-occurred-to-me-that-during-day</p>
<p>So while in Day Trip, we saw the 100 trip on nuts and while some may have seen the grounders, others trying to control the physics of the ocean. Murphy wasn't so lucky. Instead he saw his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning I have no idea what I am doing!!!  
> I was re-watching the series for another fic that I am making and I remembered this tumblr post: http://androgynosaurus.tumblr.com/post/128144193669/oh-my-god-its-just-occurred-to-me-that-during-day  
> So it got me thinking how would Murphy react to his parents and so I made this thing.  
> This isn't beta'd so be aware!! I also have written a fic in about 6 years so this may either be really crappy or really good I don't know. But I hope you guys like it as much as I did when writing it!~

Murphy was running through the forest trying to find food and water, it had been a couple day since he had last found food. The water was actually easy to find, there was a river close by that Murphy went to every second day, but food was a challenge, from the berries to the rabbits and boars it was hard. 

He did a see a boar a couple of minutes ago, but it ran off in the left direction. And that was too close to camp for Murphy’s comfort, he didn’t want to die. Not now. Thinking about the hanging was bad enough, he could still feel the pressure around his throat. Bringing a hand up to his throat Murphy stopped running, looking around he didn’t see anything of interest and started walking in another direction. 

While walking around he noticed these nuts around, gathering as much as he could Murphy turned around and walked back to his little camp base. Dropping his food supply, he made the quick walk to the river to get his next couple of days of water. Drinking some of the water on the way back Murphy decided to try the nuts he had foraged.

Opening the first couple they were weird looking in Murphy’s opinion, the outer shell was white, but the inside was green and red. Eating the first few, they were salty but had an intriguing taste, shrugging his shoulders he ate a couple more before leaving the rest for another time. Having nothing else to do for a while Murphy laid back and watched the clouds through the trees. A few moments later he was fast asleep.

“Time to wake up John. You don’t want to be late to school do you?” A deep voice said, while Murphy was shaken awake.

Blinking the sleep away from his eyes Murphy stared up at a face he hadn’t seen in years. The same blue eyes, the same cheeky smile that lights up his world, the brown hair that was always cut short.

“D-dad?” Murphy stuttered out, not believing the man standing in front of him to be his father. Sitting up he rubbed his yes and blinked a few more times to get rid of the darkness, he was still there.

“What’s wrong kid you look like you have seen a ghost?” The smile on Alex’s face didn’t fade, the same smile rested on his face like it always did, never harmful or rude, just calming. “Look how big you got, and what’s with your hair? I mean I know you always liked it longer when you were little but isn’t this a bit much?” 

Tears welled up in Murphy’s eyes, his dad was there in front of him, dead or alive it didn’t matter to Murphy at this point in time as he hugged his dad. It felt so real. His body warm, Murphy could feel every breath that ran though his father’s body and he let the tears spill, the arms that surrounded Murphy made him feel so safe. Safe, that wasn’t something he had felt since before his father had gotten floated.

And then he was gone. And Murphy was left sitting there arms empty, tears running from his eyes and the feeling of dread coming upon him as he felt another pair of eyes staring at him. Looking up he saw his mother, not the nice one he liked to remember her by, not the one with the nice hair, bright eyes and lovely smile. No. 

The person standing in front of him, instead of nice hair it was all knotty and gross from not being washed and the left over vomit, no longer a smile on her face but rather a snarl that spoke more words to Murphy than the words that spilled from those lips and her eyes dull and hard. There was nothing that showed the love that Murphy had felt moments ago.

“Mom?” He whispered. He was frozen with fear.

Murphy knew that words that spilled from those lips.

“You don’t get to call me that! Not anymore.” The jar resting in her hand was brought to her lips. “You’re a worthless piece of shit. I mean look at you! You got a second chance to live your life and what do you do?! Huh?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but did have the chance as she screamed at him.

“Don’t know? That’s fine, because I will tell you. You got a second chance and instead of taking it you ruined it, I mean just look at you! You got kicked out of a camp that didn’t really need you anyway. Did they? You can’t read, nor write. Hell you couldn’t even keep your anger under control and look where it got you. It got you hanged and banished from a camp that could of help save your stupid life.” The look on her face was vicious, from the frowned eyebrows to the sharp points of her mouth.

“What do you want me to say?” The words came out before he had a change to stop himself. He knew that this wouldn’t help the situation, when she got like this nothing got her to stop. 

“What do I want you to say?” The laugh that came from those lips was more like a cackle than anything else. “I don’t want you to say anything. I want you to realise that no one cares for you, I don’t, your father probably doesn’t and neither does anyone on this planet. And you know the reasons why. Your stupid, impulsive and full of rage, you’re also a weak piece of shit! And that is the reason! It’s what got your father killed, what got me killed and you know what I am glad I am dead than to see what you have become. First you kill your father, my husband and then you kill me. What does it feel like? Huh? What does it feel like to be a murder?!”

“I didn’t kill anyone! I didn’t kill you and I didn’t kill dad! I was sick, I didn’t know what was going on!! STOP BLAMING ME!” Murphy screamed back, he couldn’t stop himself and he didn’t want too. Not this time, he was older than before he knew what to say, he spent far too long in lock up to not realize that his mother was wrong.

“You little shit!” Next thing Murphy knew the jar was flying in his direction, but before it could make contact, both it and his mother had faded into the landscape.

Letting the air out of his lungs Murphy fell to his hands and tried not to cry, seeing his mother brought nothing but pain and hardship. It took the years he spent in lock up just to forget her words, well push them as far back into his mind as he could. He hated this feeling of being told he did something he didn’t do, he didn’t kill anyone, his father sacrificed his life and his mother drunk herself to death.

The tears started again and Murphy didn’t care anymore, there was no one out here that could see him cry and probably no one would. Right now going back to sleep felt like a good idea to Murphy.

“That was quite a show Murphy.” A deep voice rang out throughout the little area Murphy made for himself.

Snapping his head up Murphy looked around only to stop when he saw the combat boots, gun and navy jacket. 

“Bellamy, what are you doing here?” Confusion and surprise ran through Murphy, and it was evident in his voice if anyone was paying attention.

“How do you know if I am really here or if I am just another hallucination?” Bellamy laughed. It was more of a deep chuckle.

“You must be a hallucination then, otherwise you would have shot me by now. Probably.” Murphy responded, going back to sitting with his legs crossed.

Bellamy or was it fake Bellamy laughed again, coming closer to Murphy and sitting in front of him before smiling once more.

“So what was that just before?” Bellamy asked. “Sounded pretty serious.”

Murphy squinted at Bellamy before turning away from his gaze and saying. “You have to be on level 10 before you can hear my tragic backstory. Now if you aren’t here to kill me could you leave. I have had enough emotion trauma as is today.” 

“Oh common do act like that Murphy I am trying to be civil here.” Bellamy said, creeping closer into Murphy’s space.

Turning back to Bellamy, Murphy flinched as he noticed how close Bellamy was, his face barely inches away from his own. Murphy swallowed, not doing much to help his drying throat and said.

“Well we all have our issues Bellamy, but some are just more hard hitting than others. Mine relate to my parents, but why would you be interested in me? I am just the crazy kid who got blamed for a crime he didn’t commit and paid the price.”

Murphy watched as the smile faded from Bellamy’s lips and a frown appeared, and something inside of him wished to see that smile again.

“That’s not what I see. I see a boy who has been mistreated and thrown away. And I let a moment of anger control my decisions than think rationally and I am sorry for that Murphy. I am sorry.” Bellamy said, and Murphy could hear the sincerity in his voice. 

“I forgive you, I forgive you Bellamy.” It came out as a whisper as Murphy closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the man in front of him.

A smile formed on Murphy’s lips as he slowly fell asleep with his head resting against Bellamy’s. Bellamy noticing that Murphy fell asleep, laid the boy in his back and gave a peck to the boy’s lips, glad that he had accepted his apology.

Quickly getting up and throwing the rest of the hallucinogenic nuts away as he walked back to camp, he didn’t tell anyone where he went or why he left. He went straight to his tent and laid on his makeshift bed. A smile forming on Bellamy’s lips as he himself went to sleep.

When Murphy awoke the next morning he still didn’t know if the Bellamy he saw yesterday was a hallucination or the real deal, but he wasn’t able to think on it very much as he was ambushed by a couple of grounders and knocked out.


End file.
